


Happy New Year, Damian

by Queenzie



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: Background Relationships, F/M, First Kiss, New Year's Kiss, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28474359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenzie/pseuds/Queenzie
Summary: When the Titan's throw a New Year's Eve party, Damian doesn't feel like he fits in with the others. Raven decides to keep him company.
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Happy New Year, Damian

New Year's Eve; a holiday where there are many different ways to celebrate. Some go out and party, some go to classical events, and some don't even celebrate.

But then there's the Teen Titans, who spend it huddled around a large television to watch the ball drop and share kisses once the clock strikes twelve. It was a tradition at this point. Nightwing would invite all of the younger generation superheroes to the tower to celebrate the coming of a new year.

As Raven left her room to join the others, she took in the scene. Nightwing and Starfire were dancing to upbeat music. Superboy and Red Robin were playing a game of Jenga. Kid Flash, Blue Beetle, and Beast Boy were having a pie-eating contest while Red Hood and Arsenal were having a drinking contest. Aqualad and Wonder Girl cheered the boys on from the side. Spoiler, Huntress, and Orphan were playing a game of Twister. And Raven, well, she didn't exactly know what to do to pass the time.

Her violet eyes moved up to look at the clock on the screen and she let out a sigh. There were only seven minutes left until the new year, and she was alone.

While she slowly made her way back towards her bedroom, she started to reflect on the past year. As she remembered the good times she had spent with her friends, she came to realize that there was another Titan missing from the party; Robin. That's who made her year better.

Knowing Damian, he was probably downstairs in the training room. Instead of heading to her room, she headed downstairs in search of him. However, when she got down there, he was nowhere to be seen. He also was not outside, or on the rooftop. After discovering this, she concluded that he must be in his bedroom.

A smile tugged on the corner of her lips as she thought up a plan. She pulled her phone out to check the time and was relieved when she found out that she still had a few minutes. Quickly, she rushed to the kitchen and grabbed some sweets to bring to him.

"Wow, Raven the junk food bandit," Beast Boy commented when he caught her in the act of raiding the kitchen cabinets.

Raven flashed him a quick smile before taking the stolen sweets to Damian's bedroom door. As she exhaled, she raised a shaky hand up and lightly tapped on the door with her knuckles.

"What?"

She sucked in her breath at the response. "It's Raven," she spoke. It was silent for a moment before he finally gave her a reply.

"Come in."

A relieved sigh left her lips as she turned the doorknob and entered the room, using her telekinesis to shut it gently behind her. The room was dimly lit by a floor lamp that sat next to his bed and the moonlight from the large window. Damian was simply lying on his bed, a book in his hands. He turned his head to look at her and raised an eyebrow at the food in her arms.

"I noticed you were absent from the party," Raven pointed out as she placed the junk food on his bed and took a seat next to him, causing the bed to shift the slightest.

Damian placed a bookmark in his book before closing it and setting it on the nightstand beside his bed. "To be honest, I just didn't feel like I... fit in," he decided to answer, "If that makes sense."

Raven's eyes lit up at his confession. "I do," she said and let herself smile as she let out a small laugh. "Even though I've been here a few years, I feel the same way sometimes."

Damian studied her for a moment before responding. "And you brought snacks to my room?"

"Oh," Raven said and tucked a stray lock of her silky hair behind her ear before glancing at the pile of junk food. "I wanted to bring some of the party to you," she explained.

Damian's lips curled into a small smile at the simple gesture. Raven quickly pulled her phone out of her pocket to check the time. Her eyes widened when she realized that it was midnight.

"What's wrong?" he questioned when he noticed her distraught expression.

Raven didn't say anything as she took a deep breath. Her heart was pounding in her chest again and she felt her hands begin to tremble as she built up the courage for what she was about to do.

Damian wore a confused expression as he watched her carefully. "Raven, what-" he started, but was cut off as Raven leaned in close, her face only inches away from his. She shut her eyes before closing the gap between them, planting a gentle kiss on his lips.

Damian's eyes widened at the sudden display of affection. His face immediately flushed as he watched her pull away and meet his gaze.

"Happy New Year," Raven nervously spoke before averting her gaze from him, placing her hands neatly in her lap. Her pale cheeks were dusted a rosy shade of pink as she attempted to hide her embarrassment.

Damian was speechless as he processed what had just happened. The sound of fireworks bursting outside startled both of the teens. They both looked outside his window to watch the colorful sparks light up the clear night sky.

Raven jumped slightly when she felt a warm hand grab hers. She glanced over to see Damian handing her an unopened bag of popcorn with his other hand.

"Happy New Year," he returned the saying with a slight grin.

Raven smiled back as she grabbed the other side of the bag, helping him tear it open. Gently, she rested her head on his shoulder and watched the vibrant show of fireworks in front of them.


End file.
